falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Ian (Fallout)
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 50 Experience Points: 125 Armor Class: 14 Action Points: 10 Carry Weight: 200 Melee Damage: 6 Sequence: 12 Healing Rate: 2 |proto = |dialogue =IAN.MSG Vcoldjoe.msg }} Ianは背が低くがっしりした元Crimson Caravanのガードで、2161年現在Shady Sandsのガードであり、仲間です。 背景 ''Fallout'' 現実的な男で以前はHubのCrimson Caravanのガードをしていたが、盗賊急襲の際に撃たれShady Sandsで療養していた。 回復してからも恩返しのつもりもあり、Shady Sandsに残り侵略者から村を守ったり、商売のためにHubやJunktownを訪れている。 全体的に彼は非常に己を信頼し、タフで、どちらかと言えば自信過剰だ。 彼は現在の故郷はShady Sandsだと言うが、「故郷」と「そこで待つ誰か」についても語っている。 ''Fallout 2'' According to the Vault Dweller's memoirs, part of Fallout 2, Ian died while fighting super mutants in Necropolis with the Vault Dweller, having been burned to death by a flamer. However, in the special encounter "Café of Broken Dreams", Tandi mentions that Ian may be a part of the Abbey. At one point in the planning for Fallout 2, Ian had survived and was living in Vault City under the name of Old Joe. According to his dialogue, Ian would mistake the Chosen One for the Vault Dweller and would reminisce about events from Fallout before realizing the mistaken identity. Commenting on the prejudiced nature of Vault City's citizens, he would give the Chosen One a gun, apparently his old Colt 6520 10mm pistol before sending them away, encouraging the Chosen One to "make proud" the memory of the Vault Dweller. 能力 * Hit Points: 50 * Action Points: 10 * Sequence: 12 * Armor Class: 15 * Critical Chance: 15% プレイヤーとのインタラクション インタラクション概要 クエスト * Ianを雇う: そのまま。Ianを雇って仲間にする。 その他のインタラクション * Ianは''Falloutでコンパニオンに出来るNPCの一人。 As a companion, he is notorious for his problematic lack of discretion with automatic firearms. He will - more often than not - make burst shots, and accidentally hit the Vault Dweller let alone other non-hostiles, if they are in the same line of fire. * Because of his experience from being a former caravan guard, he can inform the Vault Dweller about the locations of several towns. * Ian will turn hostile if the people in Shady Sands are attacked without his company. Tell me about コメント インベントリ メモ * 彼はナイフ系、ピストル系、そしてSMG系を扱える。 ** He is effective with a 10mm SMG early on, but becomes a liability with it when more companions join. Very capable with the .223 pistol and a 14mm pistol. ** Likes Power fists. * He is also very precise on long ranges. * He can accidentally shoot the Vault Dweller during battle, especially when using burst fire weapons. * Despite having the Big Guns skill secretly tagged, Ian cannot use large weaponry like miniguns due to his sprite set not having animation frames for them. * In ''Fallout 2, a Chosen One with an intelligence below 4 can say to Angela Bishop that they travelled with someone named "Iam", who kept burst-shooting them from behind. This is a reference to Ian's reputation of accidentally causing friendly fire with SMGs. 登場 Ianは''Falloutと''Fallout 2に登場する。 舞台裏 * Ian was a test case character designed to see if the engine could handle non-player-controlled followers who would move from map to map with the player's character. Though the initial implementation required some troubleshooting, it functioned well enough for the team to decide to implement more followers.Jesse Heinig, a Fallout designer * The character of Ian is roughly based upon Ian Dunteman, roommate of designer Jess Heinig. However, the developer found it hard to portray the real-life Ian's characteristics in just a few short lines of dialogue. * Ian's line when asked to Tell me about "Apocalypse" is a reference to a quote by Albert Einstein: "I do not know with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." * Chris Avellone first mentioned in the Fallout Bible that Ian was to appear in the Den after the Abbey was cutFallout Bible 6#Questions galore:1. In FO2, the random encounter Café of Broken Dreams Tandi says Ian is some ware in FO2 is this true and if so, ware???, but was later corrected when his dialogue file indicated he would be in Vault CityFallout Bible 8#Questions galore:Ian was actually slated for the Abbey and the Den that I know of, but something that Ausir (I think) pointed out, he was actually in Vault City before he was cut from the game.. 参考文献 de:Ian (Fallout) en:Ian_(Fallout) es:Ian hu:Ian it:Ian pl:Ian pt:Ian (Fallout) ru:Ян (Fallout) uk:Ян (Fallout) zh:Ian (Fallout) Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout companions Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Shady Sands characters